Damiani
A Humanoid species native to Damiano, the Damiani are recent members of the United Federation of Planets. They are a race of three biological sexes and so three genders, which are known to aliens, for ease of communication, as “male”, “female” and “cogenitor”. All three sexes are necessary for reproduction. Damiani are distinguished by the smooth, silvery horns protruding from below their temples and/or their forehead. These horns are several inches long and angled upwards at the tips into sharp points. The number and position of the horns signifies the sex of the individual. A single horn in the centre of the forehead distinguishes what to other species is known as a “he” (though the pronoun “he” is used only for convenience, and a Damiani “he” does not fully correspond to a Human male in terms of anatomy). Three horns- one in the centre of the forehead and one below each temple- signifies a “she”, although this does not quite correspond to an Earth female, while a Damiani with the two temple horns only is a cogenitor, generally referred to as “it”. Damiani also possess skin of a dark green, and silver eyes without visible pupils or irises. The lips are coloured red in females, green in the other sexes. The hair is almost always black, and naturally spiky, resembling the bristles of a hedgehog. Males and cogenitors may grow facial hair. The ears are large and pointed, and the average Damiani is slightly larger and stockier in build than a Human. The Damiani do not normally possess telepathy, but the potential likely exists in a limited few individuals, given the historic creation of the telepathic offshoot race, the Hed’em’disol, through genetic engineering. Damiani tend to wear tight-fitting clothes most commonly coloured in gray, black or dark blue, tones soothing to their eyes. Clothing styles typically make use of smooth, tight rubbery gloves and leather body suits that cover much of the neck, forehead and the side of the face. Holes are provided for the ears and horns. Earrings may be worn, particularly by females. Other species known to possess three sexes include Vissians and Bactricians. Unlike in these societies, however, among Damiani the cogenitors have equal status with the other genders. Damiani society has its controversies in regards to gender and reproduction, though. Traditionally, sexual relations between pairs were not approved of; only trios, and so those relationships that could lead to biological offspring, were tolerated. By the 24th century many Damiani had more liberal views, but conservative factions still exist who are opposed to any “corruption” of the traditional family structure. In 2371, a small but powerful group of these “moralists” attempted to assassinate Damiano governor-elect Ra’ch B’ullhy after it was revealed she was sleeping with a single partner. In contrast to this thorny issue, distinct gender roles in regards to profession were outgrown by Damiani society centuries ago. For the last few hundred years all three sexes have been equally represented in government and the military. Damiani tradition places the family name before the individual name. There is little variety in individual names, which usually consist of a letter followed by an apostrophe, followed by “ullh”, “ullho” or “ullhy”. Family names are almost always two syllables in length, with the two separated by a pause represented by another apostrophe. Damiani individuals include: As’si K’ullho, Cu’lan T’ullhy, Da’v, Dr’wshi, Du're C'ullho, El’ar, Es’sca G’ullho, Go’en C’ullho, Ha’rt M’ullhy, Je’tran T’ullh, Ju’les L’ullho, K’ut, Mar’na F’ullhy, Mik’ka, My’ah, Ne’al G’ullho, Pad’gy D’ullh, Ra’ch B’ullhy, Te’ri O’ullhy, Tor’in. Old Illyan was a language used by the Damiani centuries ago. The only records of the dangerous historical weapon known as the Chova to survive into the 24th century were written in this language, now considered obscure. Prior to the late 22nd century, Damiani were divided into many opposing nation-states. One thing they had in common was worship of a god named Ho’nig; indeed, differing cultural viewpoints on the exact nature and teachings of Ho’nig resulted in several armed conflicts and much cross-national tension. Worship of Ho’nig is still common today, with the dominant holy test of this religion known as the Se’rbeg. Following the Damiani invention of warp drive in the 21st century, missionaries soon spread the faith to other worlds in their star cluster. Rather than wage war on one another from space, a prospect few on Damiano welcomed, various nations competed to convert aliens to their particular form of Ho’nig-worship. Damiani missionaries were rarely violent in conduct, but they were relentless, and perfectly willing to impersonate gods themselves, using their advanced technology to perform “miracles” and turn populations away from the native deities. Worship of Ho’nig, in many different forms, is today still commonplace in several regions, particularly on Mirada, and even among colonial Xindi. Damiani society matured somewhat in the late 22nd century, with the rise of the philosopher-politician Mar’na F’ullhy. Known as “Mar’na the Uniter”, she was able to cut through cultural barriers in order to bring the disparate factions of Damiani together. The Sword of Mar’na F’ullhy (said to have been used to cut these barriers) remains to this day the sacred symbol of the office of the Planetary Governor. The newly formed Damiano world-government, based in the city of Iaron, unfortunately took some time to function effectively. In the 23rd century, leadership of the planet went to Pad’gy D’ullh, who would later become known as “Pad’gy the Destroyer”. A ruthless dictator, he refused to give up power when his term ended, and was responsible for many atrocities. Among his more infamous actions was initiating a breeding program that used generic engineering to produce a caste of telepathic Damiani, named Hed’em’disol. Now extinct, the Hed’em’disol wielded the terrible telepathic weapon known as the Chova, which Pad’gy used to control and destroy his enemies. Inserted into a Hed’em’disol’s mind, the Chova would then be projected onto others, where it prompted dreams then waking hallucinations based upon the victim’s perceived personal failures. Pad’gy also corrupted the name of Mar’na F’ullhy by erecting in Iaron “Mar’na Memorial Stadium” in order to host bloody gladiatorial competitions. Eventually, he was overthrown by military forces under the leadership of General Te’ri O’ullhy, and democracy was restored to Damiano. Te’ri is known today as the saviour of the planet, and the “Te’ri O’ullhy Award for Valour” is one of the highest honours the Damiano government can bestow upon a person. Public support for the armed forces remains strong to this day, and as a result the Damiani retain a larger military than is usual for a Federation member. Within the hierarchy of this military, “General” is a leading rank as held by the overall leader of the planetary defence forces. These forces utilize airborne fighter pods resembling obsidian bubbles spiked with gun turrets and rocket launchers. Damiani officers also operate armoured tanks armed with powerful phasers. In the mid-24th century, the Damiani sought membership in the Federation. They were granted protectorate status in 2341, but the presence of a sizable isolationist faction complicated the admissions process. Es’sca G’ullho, who took office as Planetary Governor of Damiano in the same year protectorate status was achieved, was largely responsible for guiding its people towards complete membership. Its efforts included smoothing things over following Starfleet’s Starfly One Bioprobe debacle in 2368, which resulted in the destruction of much of Iaron. Eventually, in 2371, the Damiani took their place in the Federation as full members. Since then they have been represented on the Federation Council by Ra’ch B’ullhy, who also served as Planetary Governor (and Es’sca’s successor) for the first five years. The Damiani have rapidly become quite influential within the Federation; by 2376, they had a seat on the Security Council, and there were also many serving within the Starfleet. In 2377, Damiani delegates attended a high-profile diplomatic meeting between Federation, Romulan and Watraii ambassadors, which was also attended by Romulan Praetor Neral. Captain Klag once read a novel involving Damiani. This “erotic thriller” involved a Damiani and an Andorian caught in a dangerous romantic septangle. Category:Sapient Species